


they come when you call

by stitches



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitches/pseuds/stitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she is healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they come when you call

She depends on her brother for more than she can say.

 

Because, you see, she remembers things,  
 _(the look of a smaller brother, one still admittedly more ignorant than his baby sister. his face is open and smiling, radiating sunshine against his family, where they sit around him. he plays a game on the rug, on his computer, where he must choose the number of sutures with which to close a wound. this is not a game for children, but it’s already too childish for him._

_river outgrew it three years ago.)_

 

and understands that the things she cannot change,  
 _(‘i love you, river.’ simon’s voice breaks on her name. she hears it through the drugs that muffle her thoughts and heart rate, through the heavy clasp that seals her in the stasis chamber. she cannot open her mouth to answer back, but her eyes flicker under their lids. she knows the truth of what he says, the connection of siblings that isn’t broken by time or distance. despite the anguish of the last few years, she never lost hope. he came to her, to help her.  
_

_she loves him too, even though she can’t say it. many months will pass before she will be able to form those words.)_

 

and refuses to give up when she knows she can make a difference.  
 _(‘miranda- ask her… i’m alright… i just like to hear you say it…’ she is a crack shot with a laser gun, pistol, bow and arrow; anything on board is fair game as a weapon. the crew never forgets the time she takes out one of badger’s men with a spare kickball. she is more than good with weapons, she is one. but she is more than that. as they recover from miranda, from the reavers, from wash, the crew begins to untangle her from her position as simon’s baggage and manages to uncover a young woman, sure of herself, with a quiet smile.)_

 

Simon is the reason she has survived all these years. She wouldn’t have made it without him. As her mind repairs itself, he gains a sister, sure. But she gains a brother she had forgotten how to know, after the Academy years. 

 

He is the last piece to her cracked mind, and he fits in neatly once she finds his place, joining in with the other people-puzzle-pieces.

She is healing.


End file.
